


Look Into My Eyes (And See This Love That Resides)

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Brian brings home a stray cat.Freddie is totally okay with that.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Look Into My Eyes (And See This Love That Resides)

The door slammed shut. 

Freddie looked up from his book, startled from his reading by the sound of footsteps on the wooden flooring, and quickly stood up from where he'd been sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard, in a content silence brought only when everybody else was gone and doing their own thing. Freddie usually thrived when he was around people that he could talk and interact with, and didn't typically like being alone, but even the most extroverted people needed a little bit of time to themselves. But when he heard the footsteps, and realized that somebody else was gone now, Freddie felt a jolt of joy and stepped out of his bedroom, smiling. 

Rounding the corner, he could see a familiar sopping wet mess of curly hair, a tall, skinny figure who evidently hadn't put together that staying inside somewhere else was better than going outside and making it home earlier. "Oh, dear. You're absolutely soaked." Freddie said, hurriedly grabbing a towel and making his way over to the younger man, who looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh, thanks." He said, obviously not having expected to be welcomed home so early. It was a little endearing to see him like this, but Freddie didn't like to see people suffer, no matter how slightly, and clicked his tongue. "Let's get this coat off, hmm?" His hands went to the buttons, but Brian shied away from him like a startled horse, and Freddie stilled, instantly frowning. 

His eyes traveling down, Freddie noticed that Brian's left arm was supporting something underneath his coat, a small shape that was wriggling, as if it couldn't wait to get out. "What's that?" Freddie asked, even though a part of him already knew. Brian smiled shyly and began to unbutton his coat, being deliberately slow about it. "I was walking home and there was a box in one of the alleyways...I couldn't leave him, Fred. " 

The coat fell open, and Brian used his other hand to grab and pull out a small, skinny kitten with big, wide eyes. He had white on his stomach, muzzle, and legs, but a tabby pattern on the top. Freddie felt like his heart melted at the very sight, but he also felt a sharp stab of anger at the knowledge that somebody had dumped this poor kitten in a cold, dark alleyway where anything could happen to it. "Oh, what a gorgeous little baby." Freddie cooed. The kitten was small enough to fit in Brian's hand with a little room to grow. How it had survived for any stretch of time was a wonder. 

"I could take him to a shelter when the rain stop, if you want." Brian said softly. The kitten meowed and stretched out one of its legs. It was an adorable sight. Freddie smiled, "I think Romeo would fit him." 

"What?" 

"Romeo. Such a handsome boy, don't you think?" Freddie looked up with raised eyebrows. Brian looked a little surprised, and then his face softened into a smile. "Yes, I think Romeo fits him very well." 

Freddie leaned up and kissed Brian's cheek, wrapping his arm around the other man's waist. "I think it fits you well, too." 


End file.
